killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 2 Chapter 2 Transcript
https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-19/ White Chain: What do you want from me? Juggernaut Star: Get the Key to the boy. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-1-20/ Jug Star: Listen well, deviant. I will tell you how the king got his power. After he shattered their bodies, the conquering king chased the prime angels' fiery souls to the void. It was there... he learned of God's scribe. Metatron 1. He who was closest to YISUN. And so knew his secret names. The king massacred the prime angels. But left Metatron alive. The king forced the names out of Metatron... and he became true roalty. He build a weapon to channel his power. A tuning fork for the voice of God. And he brought ruin. White Chain: The Magus Gates? But each of them only resonates with a single name. A single voice... a single world! Jug Star: Yes. The king was very cunning. He split the voice and parcelled it out. But he kept the original for himself. The girl, your "victim", has it. The king's key. Zoss' key. The master key. The one power. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-21/ White Chain: But... someone game the key to the girl. To hide it, I thought. Was it - you? Jug Star: My enemy White Chain: Wait! What do the Thorns have to do with this? Why did yo ubring me to this charnel house? Jug Star: You are impatient, like a Thorn. But unlike a Thorn, your form imintates softer flesh. This makes you a perfect tool. The female meat puppet will trust you. White Chain: Is that what you want? For me to join you? Jug Star: It is advisable. We could make you a better body, and we serve the truth. White Chain: What truth? Genocide? An empty heaven, once again? Jug Star: Oh yes. How lovely. We want to try. But the Thorns were founded by a higher power. His will is for restoration, and he is outside causality. So, we too are royalists. Do you see? The old, failed king flees his corrupted heaven, and chooses a successor. The new king purges the old regime - and I kill the old king. Nice and clean, more room. The new king meets my master and comes into his kingdom. Singularity restored, clean. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-22/ White Chain: That sounds like a cycle. Jug Star: One I broke my my pride. For I hate my enemy. I thought to bring the key and boy to my master directly. I lost them both. Help this "Alice". White Chain: Allison. Jug Star: She seeks the boy, the successor, the heir. White Chain: Your philosophy disgusts me. I'll wait for my body for millenia before I help you. Jug Star: Of course. Now, please kindly observe the alternative. Delicious: My, my darling, you look fabulous out of your armor. I guess we'll never finish that bout at Hell 71, will we? Leave. I'll reincarnate. They'll kill you too, and we'll both forget what change is. Did you hear me?! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-23/ White Chain: Wait! I'll do what you say. I - I lack understandinb but - Delicious: It's no use darling. We're different. I'll be back, in time, and I'll change again. Fuck your master. Glory to the new flesh! White Chain: Why are you doing this?! Jug Star: Metatron lives Wheel: rrrrrrrrr https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-24-incarnate/ THNK thnk thnk thnk thnk thnk thnk thnk ******************** https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-25-challenger/ Various devils: Hut hut hut. RISE. Hup! ooooooo Bottles: Clink! Allison: A drinking contest?!! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-26/ Allison: Ack!! Cio: Loosegob! Pale, blue, red, green, yellow, ebon! That's least to most powersome! Allison: How was I supposed to know you guys have colors?! Cio: Colors and names! Allison: ok. Cio: The less the better! Look- Though she standeth two and five she drinketh all the oceans wide. Eat it. It'll do the drinking for tha. And tha'll smoke 'im. Veeeeery heroic. Allison: Is this ... supposed to b eme? Cio: Mash it in why gob! Allison: Are you trying to help me cheat? Cio: Cheating is traditional. Tha's catching on I see. But even though tha be tick of head. I'll make a hero of thee. Allison: Why are you sing-ing? Fuck I'm singing too Cio: It's part of all con-tests that we devils do. The mark makes that to sing out loud- now get out there and make me proud and - Ebon devil: DRINK! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-27/ Devil chorus: Created, masked, and shackled by names a chos lashed, to the wims of mortal masters but we'll have the last laugh! For our names have many colors from white to gold and back, but the name that we all seek is the hidden name that's black! Allison: I sound like a god damn princess. I'm going to kick your wrinkly ass! Vladok: I am Vladok little flame and though that name is old and worn, I have shucked off hundreds more since the time that I was born! First Round - One Eyed Olog's Flameblood Ale Devil chorus: So we'll cast off all our shackles, we'll seek our name that's true. We'll swap out all our livery to black, from red or blue. We'll find our lollygagging masters and we'll take his huts for garters! So drink for power! Drink for the flame! aAnd find that bloody blackened name! Red devil: Thum gelly's got in quite a mess Gold devil: I dare feel sorry for the lass. Cio: Aye, I know she's not a lot. But she's the only bet I've got. Also she is sorta hot. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-28/ Second round - Dead Head Rum Blue devil: One day I'll be an ebon, resplendent in my pride. I'll find some stupid humans, and take them for a ride! I'll trick them into giving me my other-colored names. I'll climb that ladder all the way to glory and to fame! Third round - Pale Bloom Ichor Pale Ale Red devil: Once I was a lovely gold, my name caused fear and dread, but be-fore long that name grew old and shrunk to ugly red! Fourth round: Marquise of Laflaffe Lymphatic Sweet Wine Devil Chorus: So drink for rea-che-ry and drink for the flame! And guard thy bloody, blackened name! Cio: Oh come on now, it must be ending! Gold devil: How in hells is she still standing? Oscar: Well, well there, fancy seeing you. What? - not gonna greet me too? I must say that looks good in blue. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-29/ Cio: Get thy ugly face away, all questions asked I'll answer nay. If you have heard: I'm out, I'm done, no jobs at all! Not even one! Oscar: You ust be getting downright bored, taking care of Praman's whores. I've got work that could be yours. That's if he lets you out of course. Cio: No more! I'm done! And anyway, Preem Nand and I have parted ways. Oscar: So sorry to hear, is that really so? I saw him not too long ago. Does he know that you have left? I hear he's feeling right bereft. Thought I'd warn you on a whim. Twas a laugh to see the state you're in. Till we two devils meet again. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-30/ Vladok: Pathetic midge! How can it be? My name has lived in infamy! How standest thee up straight at all? No man has e'er beat me before! All heroes cunning, strong, and tall, I've laid them all out on the floor! Tenth round - Blackmire Brew Vladok: Nay! Nay! Thou shalt not take this day! A stupid little girl - for me is easy prety! All these fools are blind and dull. I am far beyond your ken! I know what lies within thy skull! I'll make my old name great again! That Key of Kings should not be thine, I'll gobble you up and make it mine! Allison: Listen up - there was this girl, quite shy and plain, who liked books and anime, but she had a secret pain: hate for herself in every way. So she tried to change her look, she worked out and stopped reading books. She thought she'd give beeing cool a try so she joined Omega Kappa Phi! She hates herself worse than before but at least she can get drunk some more. So you can talk smack 'till your lips crack and blister - you'll still never out-drink a sorority sister! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-31/ Vladok: Insignificant wench! I need that power! Cheating! Thou must be cheating! Ahrrmmm- I mean - look at her, she must be cheating- errrhm Devils: Boooooo Vladok: Fools! Supplicants! Will you suckle on the tenderness of mortals forever?! Red devil: Make a contract like the rest of us, Vladok! Allison: I won? Good. I am so done with this bullshit! Take me to that fucking castle! Vladok: If I have to disappear, I'll take all you fools with me! But all my old blood, I break my pack with thee! I refuse! Allison: Ow! What- CRACK Allison: -the hell. https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-32/ Magisters: Back, fiend of Yis! Back to the edge of the void! Magister Usagi! He is reverting to the chaotic black flame. An unbound devil. Allison: That's what they look likeunder their masks? Magisters: Of course. Back! I've never seen one so large! Binding will be near impossible. I'll start with Drulle's third resonance. After- !!!! Allison: AAAAA https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-33/ Devil: Th-that's my mask! Allison: Just conna- borrow it! I'm drunk as hell and I have no idea what I'm doing. Magister: A name. You must name it. Allison: Then by the power of the moon - and all this delicious-ass liquor- I name you... https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-34/ Allison: Princess! Magister: It's turning ebon! More names! Allison: Mamoru! Magister: More! Allison: Uh, Moonshine... Jagermeister- Jack... Jacck.... uhh... Daniels... um... ah! Timothy Tim- Bill- Freddy Mercury- Blueberry... Luna! Esquire!... Huh... guess more names do make you smaller. Alright... you . Les'... go. We had a deal! Princess Mamoru Moonshine Jagermeister Jack Jack Daniels Timothy Tim Bill Freddy Mercury Blueberry Luna, Esquire: W-wait! Where am I? What did I drink? Who am I? I'm... wait... That's my name? Seriously? Magisters: You will remember a little, in time. So. YOu must truly wield a Key of Kings. How did you obtain it? Allison: You wanna fight me too? Princess Mamoru Moonshine Jagermeister Jack Jack Daniels Timothy Tim Bill Freddy Mercury Blueberry Luna, Esquire: Oh my gooooood. Magister: Perhaps not. I heard of only one who stole a key away in recent memory. An ebon devil of unrivaled power. Cio: Leaving us! Gather tha chopwise! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-35/ Allison: Wait, where're we going? Cio: Thy castle! Allison: Soooooo... after all that, you changed your mind? Cio: I've a pair of good reasons and they have good noses! Allison: I don't even get to keep my pet demon? Cio: Nay! Now come on! Allison: Hey I'm super drunk Cio: No, tha's not! Devils: Hail hail hail hail Princess Mamoru Moonshine Jagermeister Jack Jack Daniels Timothy Tim Bill Freddy Mercury Blueberry Luna, Esquire: uuugh.... Oscar: Tata Allison: Sooo... he's? Cio: Ex-boyfriend. Come on! Allison: HRK Cio: Aesma's teats.... Allison: Hey! Your shitty m-magic didn't work Cio: Of course it worked! I spoke it perfect-like! What's wrong.... Allison: Hrk hrk kaff kaff Cio: ...with... tha. Allison: H-hey I don't have to eat these, do I? Cio: Tha giantsome fool. Tha forgot. That did it in truth. Shite! Us'll talk about it later! Allison: wwha? Cio: Later! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-36/ Allison: Waiiit... are those two, like from before? The brothel? Cio: Tha may have a brain after all. Allison: Oooh. I get it. The're totally after you... and me. Maybe. Cio: What page did I put it?! Allison: But you've got a plan. You have a plan, right? Cio: Nay! I have a coat! Allison: A coat? Cio: Yes! My coat of arms. Now don't distract me. Allison: What? Cio: This Needs muscle. Ok. Hrah! https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-3-37/ Cio: Hah! It worked! Come on, gapeygob! Allison: You were expecting it not to? Bird: Wark! Cio: Oh! Did I mention there's about a hundred guild mercenaries after tha from Hell 71? Allison: What? https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/wielder-of-names-2-39-pursuers/ Eris-Lo Kai: Aha! The palace. Interesting. The gate's a short trip from here. And then, finally... we can get back to killing each other! And you can all stop following me! Category:Transcripts